Aktualizacja:09.02.2018
Wiadomość Nowa aktualizacja do GWINTA: Wiedźmińskiej Gry Karcianej jest już dostępna na PC, PS4 i Xbox One. W tej aktualizacji skupiliśmy się na zmianach balansujących rozgrywkę, a także dodaliśmy liczne poprawki gry oraz opisów kart. Dodatkowo wprowadziliśmy weekend tańszej transmutacji kart premium – do południa we wtorek 13 lutego możecie transmutować karty do wersji premium za połowę zwyczajnego kosztu. Dla tej aktualizacji przygotowaliśmy szczegółowe podsumowanie, w którym wyjaśniamy powody zmian. Pełna lista zmian znajduje się poniżej. Nerfy * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Wzmocnij sąsiadujące jednostki (5) o 4. ** Nowa umiejętność: Wzmocnij sąsiadujące jednostki (5) o 3. ** Od początku rozwoju GWINTA Róg Dowódcy był jedną z podstawowych kart w grze, a jego działanie było wielokrotnie modyfikowane. Przed aktualizacją ilość punktów, którą generowała ta karta była zbyt wysoka (o wiele wyższa w porównaniu do innych srebrnych kart), co sprawiało, że jak na neutralną srebrną kartę Róg Dowódcy był zbyt często wybierany przez graczy. Wierzymy, że ta zmiana była potrzebna, zwłaszcza biorąc pod uwagę możliwość zagrania karty dwukrotnie dzięki umiejętności Eithne. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Wybierz: Wskrześ brązową Bestię lub jednostkę Svalbloda i wzmocnij ją o 2 lub Uzdrów sojusznika i ulepsz go o 3. ** Nowa umiejętność: Wskrześ brązową Bestię lub Kultystę lub Uzdrów sojusznika i ulepsz go o 3. ** Jako Przedmiot, Kościany Amulet może zostać zagrany dzięki Obrońcom Freyji, a co za tym idzie, wygenerować dużą ilość siły, jak na brązową kartę. Przed aktualizacją ta karta mogła bez problemu wygenerować 15 pkt siły dzięki kombinacji Obrońca Freyji (2) -> Amulet (+2) -> Niedźwiedź (11) = 15 pkt siły z brązowej karty. Z tego powodu ulepszenie zostało usunięte z umiejętności Kościanego Amuletu. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 9 do 8. ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Wskrześ brązową lub srebrną kartę specjalną z cmentarza przeciwnika. ** Nowa umiejętność: Wskrześ brązową lub srebrną kartę specjalną z cmentarza przeciwnika i wygnaj ją. ** Ponieważ niemal zawsze jej celem były Runy lub Róg Dowódcy, Aglais często była dodawana do talii Scoia’tael. Kiedy liczba możliwych celów była mniejsza, 9 pkt siły dla tej jednostki miało sens, jednak po ponownej ocenie zdecydowaliśmy się zmniejszyć jej siłę do 8, a także sprawić, że wskrzeszona karta zostanie wygnana, aby nie mogła być później wykorzystana poprzez Eithne. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Zmuś jednostki (2), by stoczyły ze sobą pojedynek. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zmuś (2) wrogów w tym samym rzędzie do stoczenia ze sobą pojedynku. ** Na chwilę obecną Iorweth: Zaduma jest bardzo silną kartą, uważaną za konieczność w każdej talii Scoia’tael. Nie chcieliśmy całkowicie zmieniać jej unikalnej umiejętności więc zdecydowaliśmy, że powinna być ograniczona do jednostek znajdujących się w tym samym rzędzie. W ten sposób przeciwnik posiada więcej możliwości kontrowania oraz gry wokół tej karty. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 3 do 2. ** Oszluzg to jedna z 4 kart najczęściej granych w ramach Pożerki oraz innych talii Potworów. To zwróciło naszą uwagę na tę kartę i postanowiliśmy zmniejszyć jej siłę o 1 pkt. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Stwórz brązowego Trupojada lub Insektoida i wzmocnij go o 3. ** Nowa umiejętność:Stwórz brązowego Trupojada lub Insektoida i wzmocnij go o 1. ** Gniazdo Potworów jest potężną kartą we wszystkich archetypach Potworów, nawet wyłączając mechanizm wzmocnienia. Aby karta nie stała się zbyt silna postanowiliśmy zmniejszyć efekt wzmocnienie do 1. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 2 do 1. ** Zmiana: Umiejętność karty nie gwarantuje już wyboru pomiędzy 3 różnymi kartami. ** Ze względu na sposób działania jego umiejętności, Nadzorca Niewolników był jedną z najsilniejszych brązowych kart w grze. Nawet jeśli przeciwnik miał w swojej talii kilka kopii tej samej karty, Nadzorca Niewolników gwarantował wybór spośród 3 różnych kart z talii startowej oponenta. Po aktualizacji ulegnie to zmianie — teraz, jeśli przeciwnik ma w swojej talii startowej 2 lub 3 egzemplarze tej samej brązowej karty, Nadzorca Niewolników może zaprezentować wybór pomiędzy kopiami tej samej karty. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Stwórz egzemplarz bazowy ostatniej brązowej lub srebrnej jednostki umieszczonej na polu bitwy. ** Nowa umiejętność: Stwórz egzemplarz bazowy ostatniej brązowej lub srebrnej jednostki, która nie jest Agentem, umieszczonej na polu bitwy. ** Możliwość wielokrotnego zagrywania srebrnych szpiegów dających przewagę kart wkradła się do gry wraz z Aktualizacją Świąteczną. Dzięki zmianie w Kręgu Przywołań chcemy ograniczyć przewagę kart, którą może zagwarantować zagranie srebrnego szpiega, do jednej karty. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 5 do 4. ** Shani jest najpopularniejszą złotą kartą Królestw Północy. Połączenie jej siły i umiejętności mogło generować ogromną ilość punktów więc postanowiliśmy zmniejszyć jej siłę o 1. Może się to wydawać niewielką zmianą, ale wierzymy, że to odpowiedni krok w stronę zbalansowania tej karty. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 4 do 3. ** Pragniemy zmniejszyć siłę niektórych kart posiadających mechanikę “Stwórz”. Him, jedna z najpopularniejszych kart Skellige z tą umiejętnością, znajduje się w tej grupie. Jak w przypadku Shani, zmniejszenie siły o 1 może się wydawać niewielką zmianą jeśli chodzi o generowanie punktów, ale wierzymy, że nowy stosunek siły do umiejętności będzie miał pozytywny wpływ na metę gry. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Zadaj 3 pkt obrażeń wrogowi. Jeśli nie został zniszczony, ulepsze tę jednostkę o 3. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zadaj wrogowi 3 pkt obrażeń. Jeśli nie został zniszczony, wzmocnij tę jednostkę o 3. ** Nieodłączna część każdej krasnoludzkiej talii, Krasnolud Harcownik, musiał zostać zmieniony - dzięki wskrzeszeniu przez Pauliego Dahlberga w 3 rundzie mógł zapewnić dużą przewagę punktów. Po tej aktualizacji Krasnolud Harcownik będzie się wzmacniał, a nie ulepszał, dzięki czemu pozostanie wartościowym dodatkiem do wszystkich krasnoludzkich talii, jednocześnie będąc lepiej zbalansowanym w kontekście obecnej mety. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Zadaj 1 pkt obrażeń wszystkim wrogom. Jeśli jakikolwiek został zniszczony stwórz Pomniejszego strażnika. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zadaj wszystkim wrogom 1 pkt obrażeń. ** Podwójny Wstrząs Stammelforda, możliwy dzięki Itlinie, sam w sobie zapewnia dużą ilość punktów. Jeśli dodamy Pomniejszych Strażników, karta staje się zbyt potężna. Zastanawiając się nad tą kartą, myśleliśmy nad możliwą zmianą Itliny, jednak biorąc pod uwagę ile czasu zajęłoby wymyślenie i przetestowanie nowej umiejętności dla niej, postanowiliśmy w zamian skupić się na Wstrząsie. Ostatecznie, umiejętność Wstrząsu Stammelforda będzie skupiała się wyłącznie na zadawaniu obrażeń. Wyobraźmy sobie sytuację, w której przeciwnik posiada 12 jednostek po swojej stronie planszy — ze Wstrząsem działającym tak jak przed aktualizacją, zagranie Itliny byłoby warte 38 pkt (2+12+12+6+6). Po zmianie, to samo zagranie da nam 26 pkt (2+12+12). Jesteśmy świadomi, że to wciąż więcej niż zapewniają niektóre złote karty, ale chcemy zobaczyć jak sprawdzi się ta zmiana zanim podejmiemy decyzję o ewentualnej przeróbce Itliny. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 2 do 1. ** W połączeniu ze Strażą Mahakamską oraz Krasnoludzkimi Harcownikami, Agitator Socia’tael pozwalał szybko wygenerować dużą ilość punktów. Postanowiliśmy zmniejszyć tę ilość poprzez obniżenie jego siły o 1. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 9 do 4. ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Ulepsz sojusznika o 3. ** Nowa umiejętność: Wzmocnij sojusznika o 7. ** Straż Mahakamska to silna karta, która jest podstawą wielu krasnoludzkich talii. Istniała możliwość, że po zmianie Krasnoludzkich Harcowników, Straż stałaby się zbyt silna i gracze nadużywaliby jej w mecie. Przeniesienie siły karty na wzmocnienie sojusznika balansuje ten problem. * ** Siła zmniejszona z 2 do 1. ** Elfi Zwiadowcy należą do najpopularniejszych brązowych kart Scoia’tael. Tak jak w przypadku Agitatorów Scoia'tael postanowiliśmy zmienić siłę tej karty w celu zbalansowania ilości punktów i tempa, które mogły generować talie Wiewiórek. * ** Zmiana: Usunięto kategorię “Organiczne” ** Doppler był przyzywany żeby tworzyć dodatkowe jednostki, głównie za pomocą tzw. kart dostępu. Usunięcie kategorii “Organiczne” zmniejsza liczbę sposobów na jakie można przyzwać Dopplera, których było zbyt wiele. Ponadto, niektóre kombinacje, np. z Zielarką (3 pkt siły oraz dodatkowa jednostka od Dopplera) były zbyt potężne. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Jeśli posiadasz w swojej talii początkowej dokladnie 2 egzemplarze każdej brązowej karty, ulepsz tę jednostkę do 25. ** Nowa umiejętność: Jeśli posiadasz w swojej talii początkowej dokładnie 2 egzemplarze każdej brązowej karty, zmień siłę bazową tej jednostki na 22. ** Ciri: Erupcja Mocy pojawiła się w grze niedawno, i od razu stała się jedną z najpopularniejszych kart w grze. Jest idealną kartą na zakończenie gry, ale jednocześnie można ją w prosty sposób skontrować Geraltem: Igni (który według statystyk nie jest grany aż tak często). Zmniejszając siłę Ciri do 22 pkt sprawiliśmy, że stała się nieco słabsza pod względem punktów, ale wciąż może zostać zniszczona przez Pożogę. * ** Zmiana: Zdolność nie aktywuje się już dwa razy, jeśli sojusznik jest zarówno przeklęty, jak i ranny. ** Stwierdziliśmy, że dwukrotne aktywowanie się umiejętności tej karty było zbyt silne, stąd zmiana, która wpłynie tylko na niektóre talie. * ** Zmiana: Stworzone egzemplarze mają Fatum. ** Pierwotnie wszystkie egzemplarze Niewolniczej Piechoty miały posiadać Fatum. Tworzenie dodatkowych egzemplarzy według nowej zasady uniemożliwi wskrzeszenie kopii takimi kartami jak Mazidło oraz zapobiegnie niepotrzebnemu zatłoczeniu cmentarza. * ** Zmiana: Stworzony egzemplarz ma Fatum. ** Podobnie jak w przypadku Niewolniczej Piechoty, zdecydowaliśmy się aby wszystkie karty stworzone przez Pół-elfa, tak jak było pierwotnie założone, miały Fatum. Zapobiegnie to zbyt długim łańcuszkom oraz niepotrzebnemu zatłoczeniu cmentarza. * ** Zmiana: Karta cofnięta przez Odnowę do ręki ma Fatum. ** Odnowa i Sigfrida to karty, które znajdują się obecnie w każdej talii Skellige. Taka sytuacja jest niezdrowa dla gry oraz wskazuje na to, że są one zbyt silne. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Wybierz: Uzdrów sojusznika i losowo podziel między sojuszników 5 pkt wzmocnień lub Wskrześ brązową jednostkę o sile 5 lub mniejszej. ** Nowa umiejętność: Wskrześ brązową jednostkę o sile 5 lub mniejszej. ** Zmieniając tę kartę myśleliśmy o talii Nilfgaardu pod Alchemię. Jedna opcja umiejętności sprawia, że karta staje się odrobinę słabsza, podczas gdy wcześniej, ze względu na wzmocnienie, znajdowała się w niemal każdej talii tego archetypu. Drugim powodem zmiany jest balans - dwie silne opcje to za dużo jak na brązową kartę. * ** Zmiana: Powrócono do kategorii Wsparcie ** Wstępna zmiana miała być buffem dla talii z Eistem i Skelligijskimi Weteranami, jednak na serwerze testowym szybko okazało się, że jeśli Weterani będą posiadać kategorię “Żołnierz” ten archetyp stanie się zbyt silny. Moglibyśmy wymyślić coś innego, ale nie chcemy robić czegoś na ostatnią chwilę. Wrócimy do tej karty przy okazji kolejnych aktualizacji. * ** Zmiana: Dodano tag Fatum ** Niektórzy lubią grać millem, a dla innych jest on przekleństwem GWINTA. Jedną z nieodzownych kart tego archetypu jest Avallac’h. Postanowiliśmy dodać mu tag Fatum, aby nie można było wykorzystać go kilkukrotnie np. za pomocą Odnowy. Oprócz tego, mechanika potrzebna do gry millem pozostaje niezmieniona, ale musicie mieć dobre wyczucie czasu. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Zadaj 2 pkt obrażeń z każdego wrogiego szpiega. Zadaj 2 pkt obrażeń za każdym razem, gdy pojawi się wrogi szpieg. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zadaj wrogowi 2 pkt obrażeń. Za każdego wrogiego Szpiega, który pojawi się podczas twojej tury, zadaj wrogowi 2 pkt obrażeń na koniec tury. ** Zadawanie obrażeń za każdego szpiega znajdującego się na planszy przed zagraniem Egzekutora Impery było zbyt silną umiejętnością. Teraz, aby zyskać na zagrywaniu szpiegów, ta karta musi zostać zagrana jako pierwsza. Buffy Karty, które były rzadko wybierane przez graczy otrzymały buffa w postaci zwiększenia siły o 1. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Uzdrów brązową lub srebrną jednostkę, a następnie wzmocnij ją o tyle punktów, ile odzyskała. ** Nowa umiejętność: Uzdrów sojusznika, a następnie wzmocnij go o liczbę odzyskanych punktów. ** Jeśli gracz nie miał rannych jednostek po swojej stronie planszy, Yoana zmuszona była do uzdrowienia wroga, co uważamy za niedopatrzenie z naszej strony. Dodatkowo, ograniczenie Yoany do uzdrawiania tylko brązowych i srebrnych jednostek uniemożliwiało jej interakcję z Olafem. Zmiana jej umiejętności nie sprawi, że będzie zbyt silna, ponieważ podobne kombinacje już istnieją w grze. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Stocz pojedynek z silniejszym wrogiem. ** Nowa umiejętność: Stocz pojedynek z wrogiem. ** Poprzednia umiejętność Czempiona Areny nie pozwalała mu wykorzystywać swojego pełnego potencjału i dawała mu niewielką ilość celów. Nowa umiejętność pozwala mu na interakcje z większą ilością jednostek, a co za tym idzie sprawia, że karta jest bardziej uniwersalnym dodatkiem do talii. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Rzuć urok na brązowego Szpiega wroga o sile 10 lub mniejszej. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zmuś 2 sąsiadujących wrogów do stoczenia ze sobą pojedynku. ** Zdrada nie była często używana, więc postanowiliśmy dodać do jej umiejętności mechanikę pojedynku, która spodobała się graczom. Mamy nadzieję, że dzięki temu gra stanie się bardziej różnorodna, a karta wróci do łask. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Zagraj losowy brązowy lub srebrny Przedmiot ze swojej talii. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zagraj brązowy lub srebrny Przedmiot ze swojej talii. ** Poprzednia umiejętność Pavko była sytuacyjna i nie dorównywała swoim odpowiednikom z innych frakcji - np. Obrońcy Heymaey ze Skellige. Aby wzmocnić Pavko zmieniliśmy sposób działania jego umiejętności, dzięki czemu gracz będzie miał teraz możliwość wyboru, który Przedmiot ze swojej talii chce zagrać. * ** Poprzednia umiejętność: Zadaj 5 pkt obrażeń wrogowi. Jeśli masz w ręce jednostkę Dzikiego Gonu, zamiast tego zadaj 7 pkt obrażeń. ** Nowa umiejętność: Zadaj 6 pkt obrażeń wrogowi. Zwiększ obrażenia o 1 za każdą jednostkę Dzikiego Gonu w twojej ręce. ** Chcieliśmy zmienić Nithrala nie tylko dlatego, że jest z niego naprawdę dziki gość (żarcik), ale dlatego, że ze względu na jego umiejętność gracze rzadko uwzględniali go w swoich taliach. Chcemy przetestować nową umiejętność i zobaczyć jak wpłynie ona na grywalność tej karty. * ** Zmiana: Usunięto Fatum z egzemplarza bazowego. Tylko kolejne egzemplarze mają Fatum. ** Podobnie jak w przypadku Niewolniczej Piechoty i Pół-elfa Łowcy, według naszego początkowego założenia wszystkie stworzone egzemplarze miały mieć Fatum. Od teraz podstawowy egzemplarz Kaedweńskiego Upiora nie będzie miał Fatum, co otwiera drzwi dla wielu ciekawych kombinacji (np. wskrzeszenia przez Widmo Sabriny czy wtasowania z powrotem do talii przez Nenneke). W ciągu 3 dni od wejścia aktualizacji niektóre zmienione karty będzie można zniszczyć za zwiększoną ilość Fragmentów kart (szczegóły poniżej): * Róg Dowódcy * Kościany Talizman * Aglaïs * Iorweth: Zaduma * Oszluzg * Gniazdo Potworów * Nadzorca Niewolników * Krąg Przywołań * Shani * Him * Krasnolud Harcownik * Wstrząs Stammelforda * Agitator Scoia'tael * Straż Mahakamska * Elfi Zwiadowcy * Doppler * Ciri: Erupcja Mocy * Berserker Maruder * Niewolnicza Piechota * Pół-elf Łowca * Odnowa * Mazidło * Egzekutor Impery * Avallac'h * Zdziczały Niedźwiedź Po zniszczeniu jednej z powyższych kart, gracze otrzymają ilość Fragmentów kart oraz Pyłu meteorytowego potrzebną do stworzenia karty o tej samej wartości w czasie promocji obniżającej koszt transmutacji o 50%. Lista zmian Zmiany * Sformułowanie „niezależnie od tego, gdzie się znajdują” w opisach kart zmieniono na „w ręce, talii i na polu bitwy”. * W opisach kart pojawia się teraz sformułowanie „aktywuj lub dezaktywuj”, wskazujące, że status Szpiega, wytrzymałość i zablokowanie można zarówno nałożyć, jak i zdjąć. Nowe elementy gry * Gracze będą mogli teraz porzucić i ponownie wylosować jedno z zadań dnia! * Uczcijcie Chiński Nowy Rok Wystrzałową Paką Noworoczną! Neutralne * Siła Yennefer: Klątw zwiększyła się z 9 do 10. * Siła Avallac'ha: Wiedzącego zwiększyła się z 2 do 3. * Siła Zguby Borosa zwiększyła się z 9 do 10. * Wartość wzmocnienia Rogu Dowódcy zmniejszyła się z 4 do 3. * Krąg Przywołań nie stwarza już kolejnych egzemplarzy Agentów. * Wstrząs Stammelforda nie stwarza już kolejnych egzemplarzy Pomniejszego Strażnika. * Dopplerowi odebrano kategorię „Organiczne”. * Ciri: Erupcja Mocy ulepsza się do 22, a nie do 25. * Avallac'howi dodano kategorię „Fatum”. Potwory * Nithral zadaje teraz wrogowi 6 pkt obrażeń i dodatkowo 1 pkt obrażeń za każdą jednostkę Dzikiego Gonu w ręce gracza. * Siła Ifrita zwiększyła się z 7 do 8. * Siła Caranthira Ar-Feiniela zwiększyła się z 8 do 9. * Siła Szepczącego Wzgórza zwiększyła się z 5 do 6. * Siła Trolla Mostowego zwiększyła się z 9 do 10. * Siła Morvudda zwiększyła się z 5 do 6. * Siła Ukrytego zwiększyła się z 4 do 5. * Siła Addy: Strzygi zwiększyła się z 5 do 6. * Siła Kejrana zmniejszyła się z 6 do 5. * Kejran pochłania teraz jednostkę o sile równej 7 lub mniejszej i wzmacnia się o jej siłę. * Siła Oszluzga zmniejszyła się z 3 do 2. * Gniazdo Potworów wzmacnia teraz o 1, nie o 3. Skellige * Yoana będzie teraz uzdrawiać tylko sojuszników. * Yoana będzie teraz uzdrawiać również złote jednostki. * Czempion Areny może teraz stoczyć pojedynek z każdym wrogiem. * Siła Rębacza an Craite zwiększyła się z 7 do 8. * Siła Eista Tuirseacha zwiększyła się z 4 do 5. * Siła Ulfhedinna zwiększyła się z 5 do 6. * Siła Flaminiki Heymaey zwiększyła się z 9 do 10. * Siła Skalda Heymaey zwiększyła się z 8 do 9. * Kościany Talizman nie będzie już wzmacniał wskrzeszonych Bestii i Kultystów. * Siła Hima zmniejszyła się z 4 do 3. * Zdolność Berserkera Marudera nie aktywuje się już dwa razy, jeśli sojusznik jest zarówno przeklęty, jak i ranny. * Odnowa dodaje teraz kategorię „Fatum” karcie cofniętej do ręki. Królestwa Północy * Kaedweńskiemu Upiorowi odebrano kategorię „Fatum”. Tylko kolejne egzemplarze Kaedweńskiego Upiora będą oznaczone jako „Fatum”. * Siła Vincenta Meissa zwiększyła się z 8 do 9. * Siła Rębaczy z Crinfrid zwiększyła się z 5 do 6. * Moc Ves zwiększyła się z 11 do 12. * Siła Medyka Polowego zwiększyła się z 6 do 8. * Siła Seltkirka zwiększyła się z 7 do 8. * Siła Shani zmniejszyła się z 5 do 4. Scoia'tael * Pavko Gale pozwala teraz graczowi wybrać brązowy lub srebrny przedmiot do zagrania z talii. * Siła Krasnoluda Najemnika zwiększyła się z 7 do 8. * Wartość wzmocnienia Krasnoluda Najemnika zmniejszyła się z 4 do 3. * Siła Yarpena Zigrina zwiększyła się z 7 do 8. * Siła Morenn zmniejszyła się z 9 do 8. * Obrażenia zadawane przez Morenn zwiększyły się z 5 do 7. * Siła Filavandrela zwiększyła się z 3 do 4. * Siła Iorwetha zmniejszyła się z 7 do 6. * Obrażenia zadawane przez Iorwetha zwiększyły się z 7 do 8. * Siła Aglaïs zmniejszyła się z 9 do 8. * Aglaïs teraz wygna wskrzeszoną kartę. * Iorweth: Zaduma może teraz zmusić do pojedynku tylko 2 wrogów w tym samym rzędzie. * Krasnolud Harcownik będzie teraz wzmacniał zamiast ulepszać. * Siła Agitatora Scoia'tael zmniejszyła się z 2 do 1. * Siła Straży Mahakamskiej zmniejszyła się z 9 do 4. * Wartość wzmocnienia Straży Mahakamskiej zwiększyła się z 3 do 7. * Siła Elfich Zwiadowców zmniejszyła się z 2 do 1. * Stworzony egzemplarz Pół-elfa łowcy będzie miał teraz kategorię „Fatum”. Nilfgaard * Egzekutor Impery zadaje teraz wrogowi 2 pkt obrażeń przy zagrywaniu i zadaje wrogowi 2 pkt obrażeń za każdego wrogiego Szpiega, który pojawi się w czasie twojej tury. * Zdrada zmusza teraz dwóch sąsiadujących ze sobą wrogów do stoczenia pojedynku. * Siła Siewcy Zarazy zwiększyła się z 7 do 8. * Na ekranie wyboru Nadzorcy niewolników będą się teraz pojawiać także egzemplarze tej samej karty. * Siła Nadzorcy Niewolników zmniejszyła się z 2 do 1. * Stworzone egzemplarze Niewolniczej Piechoty będą teraz miały kategorię „Fatum”. * Mazidło wskrzesza teraz tylko brązową jednostkę o sile równej 5 lub mniejszej. Poprawki * Yennefer: Klątwy może teraz zadawać obrażenia jednostkom z Odpornością. * Ciri: Szarża nie wróci teraz do talii na koniec rundy, jeśli ma Wytrzymałość. * Pułapka Zapalająca nie aktywuje Brygady Impera po drugiej stronie pola bitwy. * Dumie Foltesta dodano kategorię „Temeria”. * Vabjorn będzie brał na cel tylko wrogów. * Mahakamscy Traperzy będą teraz reagować również na ulepszenie i osłabienie. * Operatorowi odebrano kategorię „Nieustępliwy” i dodano zdolność Jednorazowa. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Wyrocznia po odblokowaniu otrzymywała wzmocnienie. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego po wybraniu Królowej Krabopająków na dowódcę Doppler mógł tworzyć jednostki niebędące potworami. * Zdolność Franceski Findabair będzie teraz aktywować Wyrocznie na polu bitwy. * Kręgowi Przywołań odebrano kategorię „Fatum”. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego jednostki zniszczonej przez Vilgefortza nie można było wskrzesić Mazidłem dobranym przez Vilgefortza. * Poprawiono błędne efekty wideo Vernona Roche'a. * Wilkołak ma teraz licznik 1 i odświeża się prawidłowo przy opuszczaniu pola bitwy. * Władca Undvik będzie teraz zagrywany po stronie przeciwnika po ponownym zagraniu go z Atrapą. * Władcy Undvik dodano kategorię „Szpieg”. * Letho z Gulety może teraz brać na cel Zasadzki. * Pułapka Miażdżąca nie będzie już zadawać obrażeń Zasadzkom. * Odrin teraz normalnie otrzymuje obrażenia od Zagrożeń. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Czarna Pantera mogła brać na cel jednostki z Odpornością. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Milaen mogła zadawać obrażenia Zasadzkom. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego podświetlenie kursora pozostawało na cmentarzu. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego zadania dnia nie były prawidłowo usuwane. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Czarna Pantera mogła brać na cel Zasadzki. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Nivellen mógł przenosić Zasadzki. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego wybór pasowania w rundzie przechodził na następną rundę, co prowadziło do automatycznego pasowania. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego otwarcie podglądu Dagona uniemożliwiało graczom dalsze działania. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego w historii rozgrywek brakowało grafiki Zasadzek. * Naprawiono błąd dotyczący wyciszania okrzyków przeciwnika. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego wybór pasowania nie znikał po przesunięciu kursora poza monetę. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego następowała awaria gry po dokonaniu Aguarą tylko jednego wyboru. * Naprawiono błędy powodujące nieprawidłową aktualizację siły Hjalmara po wzmocnieniu przez Władcę Undvik. * Naprawiono błąd dotyczący statusu Szpiega Wilmara. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Wilkołak wskrzeszony z cmentarza przeciwnika przy użyciu Klucznika nie był wzmacniany przez Pełnię. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego zdolność Widma Czarodziejki nie aktywowała się, gdy zagrano je jako dziewiątą jednostkę w rzędzie. * Naprawiono błąd powodujący nieprawidłowe wyświetlanie zdolności Ciri: Erupcja Mocy. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Pułapka Zapalająca nie była usuwana z pola bitwy po aktywacji w pustym rzędzie. * Naprawiono błąd powodujący nieprawidłowe wyświetlanie w profilach innych graczy kart, których gracz nie posiada. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego kursor przywierał do pierwszej karty w dłoni gracza po otwarciu okna wyboru Isengrima: Uciekiniera. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego gra przestawała reagować po przyjęciu zaproszenia do gry z przyjacielem podczas otwierania beczki. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego jednostka nie ulegała zniszczeniu przez Villentretenmertha, jeśli jednocześnie przenosiła ją Miruna. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Róg Dowódcy wliczał do 5 jednostek obejmowanych zasięgiem puste miejsce po jednostce zniszczonej przez Vilgefortza. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego poddane gry nie liczyły się do ukończenia zadań dnia. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego zdolność cofania karty do ręki Emhyra var Emreisa była anulowana przy naciśnięciu prawego przycisku myszki w czasie zagrywania jednostki ze zdolnością brania na cel. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Krwawy Księżyc dwa razy zadawał obrażenia jednostkom wskrzeszanym przy zniszczeniu/odrzuceniu. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego Barbegazi nie zyskiwało Wytrzymałości. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego ruchy myszą po wyjściu z okna gry przez Alt-Tab powodowały odtwarzanie dźwięków gry. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego po zapisaniu dowolnej talii na ekranie wyboru talii zawsze pojawiał się emblemat Skellige. * Naprawiono błąd, wskutek którego zdolność Egzekutora Impery nie aktywowała się po pewnej kombinacji czynności. * Liczne poprawki i ulepszenia opisów kart.